1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motor vehicle battery accessory devices and more particularly to that class of apparatus utilized to attain electrical access to the vehicle battery on motor vehicles having their batteries installed in relatively inaccessible locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with motor vehicles having batteries and removable electrical conducting devices adapted to the batteries. Though cable reels are well known in the art, a class of cable reel adapted for temporary and infrequent use, having a compact construction and particularly suited for mounting to the motor vehicle and coupled to the vehicle's battery are unknown.